Interférence
by RoxieLupin
Summary: Orgueil et préjugés. Le colonel Fitzwilliam et Charlotte Collins décident d'aider un peu Darcy et Elizabeth. L'histoire débute un peu avant le départ de Darcy et Fitzwilliam pour Rosings.


**Chapitre 1:**

Mlle Georgiana Darcy était assise dans le salon de la maison de son frère, à Londres. À ce moment de la journée, elle était habituellement en train de s'exercer au piano. C'était une jeune fille plutôt réservée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en société, mais la musique était pour elle le moyen d'expression par excellence. Elle pratiquait de nombreuses heures chaque jour.

Le fait qu'elle n'était pas en train de pratiquer, par ce morne et pluvieux jour d'automne, était un signe certain de son agitation. Elle attendait son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il devait rester quelques jours chez eux, avant d'accompagner son frère dans le Kent pour rendre visite à leur tante, Lady Catherine. Ce n'était pas tant la visite de son cousin qui l'inquiétait que la conversation qu'elle s'était résolue d'avoir avec lui concernant son frère, Fitzwilliam.

Elle avait hésité très longtemps avant de se décider à s'entretenir avec son cousin à ce sujet. Elle avait d'abord essayé de parler à son frère elle-même mais il lui avait à chaque fois demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait supporter de voir son frère déprimé et c'est ainsi qu'elle décida de demander l'aide de son cousin. Son frère se confierait sûrement plus facile à celui-ci et il serait davantage capable de l'aider et de le conseiller.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la sonnette et courut à l'entrée pour accueillir le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Ma chère Georgiana, s'exclama-t-il. Vous semblez très bien vous porter.

Oui. Et j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Oh mon cousin, je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

Il eut l'air inquiet en attendant ces paroles.

Vraiment? Eh bien, nous pourrions aller dans la librairie et attendre que votre frère nous rejoigne.

Il est ici en ce moment mais j'ai ordonné qu'on ne le prévienne pas tout de suite de votre arrivée. Je dois vous parler maintenant, avant que vous ne le voyiez.

Son cousin eut l'air davantage intrigué mais la suivit dans le salon. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, proche d'une fenêtre et il lui pris la main et la serra doucement, dans un geste d'affectueuse sollicitude.

Ma chère enfant, que vous est-il arrivé?

C'est à propos de Fitzwilliam que je voudrais vous parler.

Il pris un air surpris.

Quel est le problème avec lui?

Il a l'air triste et déprimé depuis un certain temps. Il reste très souvent enfermé dans son bureau ou dans la bibliothèque. Il ne sort pas aussi souvent qu'avant et lorsqu'il est avec moi, il a très souvent l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

N'est-ce pas là le comportement habituel de Darcy? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Même si le changement est très subtil et qu'il ne veut pas en parler, je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème. Il était souvent grave avant, mais jamais triste comme maintenant.

Vous avez essayé de lui parler?

Bien sûr, mais il dit que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter à son sujet et qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Mais il n'a pas nié qu'il y ait quelque chose qui le tracasse?

Non.

Avez-vous une idée de ce dont il peut s'agir?

Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu du Hertfordshire.

Il y était avec M. Bingley n'est-ce pas?

Oui.

Alors vous pensez que quelque chose a pu se produire là-bas.

Elle fit signe que oui.

Quel genre de chose pourrait avoir mis Darcy dans cet état? Une femme?

Elle hésita. C'était une chose de rapporter ses observations à son cousin quant à l'état de son frère, mais de lui confier ses soupçons, sans qu'elle n'ait aucune preuve pour les justifier était beaucoup plus grave. Son frère serait sûrement mécontent s'il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle devait pourtant essayer de l'aider et elle hocha donc la tête.

Qui aurait-il pu rencontrer en Hertfordshire? Mlle Bingley? Je ne crois pas…

Il a mentionné une jeune fille à plusieurs reprises dans les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées. En fait, il n'a jamais parlé d'amour mais à la manière dont il parlait d'elle, il semble la tenir en haute estime et il a mentionné qu'elle avait de jolis yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu en dire tant au sujet d'une femme avant.

C'est vrai. Et quel est le nom de la femme mystérieuse?

Mlle Elizabeth Bennet.

Et vous me dites qu'il vous a écrit qu'elle avait de beaux yeux? Eh bien, je n'ai jamais osé espérer voir le jour où la paix d'esprit de Darcy serait mise à l'épreuve par une femme.

Vous n'allez pas lui dire que je vous en ai parlé n'est-ce pas?

Bien sûr que non. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, Georgiana. Je serais très prudent quand j'en parlerai avec lui. C'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse je pense.

Eh bien j'ai pensé qu'il se confierait plus facilement à vous que vous pourriez l'aider davantage que je ne saurais le faire, d'autant plus que vous allez passer plusieurs semaines en sa compagnie.

Je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour lui.

Il quitta Georgiana pour rejoindre son cousin dans son bureau, laissant la jeune fille soulagée de pouvoir enfin compter sur quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre soin de son frère.


End file.
